Il y en a pour un mais pas pour deux!
by milune
Summary: Là, on peut dire qu'ils sont dans le caca les jumeaux! Car tomber tous les deux amoureux de la même personne, faut le faire!FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Il n'y en a pour un mais pas pour deux !**

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient assis au comptoir de leur magasin de farces et attrapes dans le célèbre chemin de Traverse. Fred somnolait, les pieds sur le bureau et la chaise se balançant tout doucement au rythme de ses ronflements tandis que Georges comptait avidement l'argent qui se trouvait dans une petite boite de fer en murmurant des paroles du genre :

>Voilà 50 galions pour maman et papa, 20 pour acheter les ingrédientsde nos nouvelles farces,...

Fred ronfla alorsplus fort qu'à l'ordinaire et à cet instant, une fille entra dans le magasin. Le scintillement de la sonnette réveilla l'endormi qui, de surprise, tomba de sa chaise.

En le voyant se relever péniblement, la jeune fille et Georges éclatèrent de rire.

>Bonjour ! Dis la fille qui, à part rigoler n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Je m'appelle Katia et vous ?

>Moi c'est Georges, Georges Weasley! dit précipitamment celui-ci

Par contre, Fredne répondit pas. Il était trop occupéà la contemplation de Katia

>Et lui c'est Fred, reprit Georges en désignant son frère

>Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda Katia en voyant le regard idiot Fred

>Oh ne vous en faites pas ! C'est sûrement le choc. Il a du tomber sur quelque chose

Il avait dit ces paroles tout en pensant :_ Tu parles d'un choc ! C'est lui plutôt qui est sous le choc_

En effet, Katia était très belle. Elle avait les cheveux roux (Qu'elle coïncidence ! Juste ce qu'il faut pour un héritage façon Weasley), de superbes yeux bleus, un sourire à tomber raide et son rire était tellement beau et rempli de tellement de joie qu'il aurait été aussi fort qu'un patronus devant un détraqueur.

>Je n'avais jamais vu ce magasin. Il est nouveau ?

>Oui, répondit Georges. Nous sommes arrivés il y a trois mois

>Et qu'est-ce que vous vendez ?

>Des farces et attrapes

>Comme c'est amusant !Vous avez les mêmes farces que chez Zonko ?

>Non, c'est farces sont des fabrications maison. Voyez par exemple les fausses baguettes qui se transforme en souris, gobelin ou autre lorsqu'on la tient dans la main

>Et là ? Demanda Katia

>Ca ce sont des crèmes canari. Elles vous transforme en canari lorsque vous en mangez et là ce sont…

Mais il s'arrêta là car elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle regardait Fred et demanda :

>Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien votre frère ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Fred qui regardait toujours dans le vide

>Parfaitement sûr

>Qu'elle heure est il ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement

>5 heures. Pourquoi ?

>5 heures ! Oh excusez moi, il faut que je parte !

Fred sembla soudain sortir de sa rêverie et demanda :

>Pourrais-je vous inviter à aller boire un verre ce soir?

>Euh d'accord

>Alors rendez-vous chez au Chaudron baveur à 6 heures !

>Pas de problème. Euh, il faut vraiment que j'y aille

>Attendez !

>Oui?

>Vous me feriez très plaisir si vous veniez avec moi au Chaudron baveur demain soir à 6 heures, dit Georges

>Désolée mais ça ne va pas être possible demain soir

>Alors après-demain ?

>D'accord !Bon, j'y vais !

>Oui, au revoir ! Dirent-ils tous les deux

Elle leur donna un bisou sur la joue et partit en courant

Avec un sourire d'extase, ils dirent :

>Ah ce qu'elle est belle !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors ! c'est chouette non ? Moi je la trouve cool parce que j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour la suite. Alors si vous la voulez, reviewez !


	2. Premier rendezvous

**Premier rendez-vous**

Fred était assis à une table du Chaudron baveur. Il était arrivé 20 minutes à l'avance et n'attendait pas Katia avant un bon moment. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste assortie avec une cravate (Je sais c'est assez inimaginable ! ), avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière et avait ciré ses chaussures avec un produit de Madame Grattesec. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers sa montre et faisait bouger sa jambe droite avec de légers mouvements frénétiques.

Soudain, la femme de sa vie entra dans le pub. Katia était aussi belle que dans le magasin même encore plus car elle avait maintenant une splendide robe bleue marine, les cheveux relevés en un chignon d'ou dépassait quelques mèches et un pendentif autour du cou. Elle repéra rapidement Fred et alla s'installer près de lui.

-Salut Georges

-Euh…moi, c'est Fred

-Oh, excuse moi

-T'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude !

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Demanda une jeune femme

-Deux bièreaubeures Rosmerta

-Ca marche ! Répondit-elle

Elle s'en alla et les laissa seuls. Ils n'échangèrent cependant pas un mot et remercièrent par pensée Madame Rosmerta lorsqu'elle arriva avec les bièreaubeures et écartant du même coup le moment de gène. Ils commencèrent alors à parler de leur vie.

Au même instant, Georges retrouvait Lee à qui il avait demandé de venir l'aider par hibou postal.

-Salut Lee ! Comment ça va ? Demanda Georges

-Ca va mais vas-tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

-Eh bien…Es-tu prêt pour une petite blague ?

-Partant ! Mais euh…sur qui ?

-Mon cher frangin

-Qui ? Percy

-Non, l'autre !

-Ron ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Je te rappelle que tu as cinq frères et que je ne sais pas lire dans l'esprit des gens

-A ton avis, qui de mes frères est plus mon frangin que les autres

-Ben Fred

-Exactement !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il m'énerve

-C'est bizarre, t'as jamais parlé de Fred ainsi

-Faut un début à tout

-Et pourquoi il t'énerve ?

-Parce qu'il fait exprès d'aimer la même fille que moi

-Ah ah…Eh bien, je sens qu'on va se marrer ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

En voyant l'enthousiasme de Lee, Georges répondit d'un air démoniaque :

-C'est parti !

En attendant, tout se passait bien pour Fred. Il buvait toutes les paroles de Katia et elle même écoutait ses paroles quand tout à coup, le verre de Fred lui sauta des mains et se renversa sur la robe de Katia. Elle se leva pour essuyer sa robe et lorsque Fred se leva aussi pour s'excuser, il trébucha et tomba sur elle. Elle se releva et dit assez sèchement :

-Je crois que c'est fini pour ce soir, au revoir

Et elle s'en alla.

Georges et Lee étaient mort de rire en dessous d'une table voisine.

-Géniale cette idée, dit Lee entre deux éclats de rire

-Oh, ce n'était rien, juste un petit sort d'éjection pour le verre et puis un sortilège de crochejambe pour le faire tomber, dit Georges

-En tout cas, sa soirée a été bien foutue

-Ca, c'est sûr

-Mais Georges, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour ta blague. Tu aurais pu la faire tout seul. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ?

-C'est juste que je ne voulais pas te priver de ce spectacle !

-Merci beaucoup ! Je me suis vachement bien amusé. Rien que voir comment Fred était habillé m'a fait pleurer de rire !

-De rien ! C'était tout naturel !

Ils continuèrent à discuter mais ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient repérés. Fred les avait entendu parler et pensa :_ **Je te jure que tu me le payeras mon cher Georges !**_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**Coweti:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et en ce qui concerne Mathilde, ma soeur est ma soeur et on ne peut rien y faire. Et pour son "oui bien sûr douteux" t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude de son humour de conne et elle ne changera jamais!

**MastaNinja:**Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir et évidemment que je vais continuer!


	3. Tu vas souffrir Georges!

**Tu vas souffrir Georges !**

Georges avait pris soin de transplaner avant son frère et lorsque Fred arriva au magasin, Georges lui demanda :

-Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

-A merveille ! C'était fabuleux ! Bon, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, mentit Fred

Il monta se coucher laissant un Georges tout perplexe. _Il s'est bien amusé ? C'est pas possible ! Enfin, c'est pas grave. Je vais me coucher et on verra bien demain_

Sur ce, il monta à son tour ( Et, n'allez rien imaginer ! Ils ne dorment pas dans la même chambre !)

Le lendemain, Fred avait l'intention de préparer sa vengeance et se leva donc assez tôt. Il alla chez Harry qui vivait avec Ginny. Lorsqu'il sonna, c'est Ginny qui ouvrit la porte et demanda :

-Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Laisse-moi entrer et je t'expliquerai

-D'accord, entre

-Est- ce que Harry est là ? demanda Fred

-Non mais il revient dans une heure

-Je peux l'attendre ?

-Bien sûr, et en attendant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux le voir

Ils allèrent dans le salon et Fred lui expliqua ce qu'avait fait Georges

-Georges a fait ça ? Demanda Ginny

-Ouais ! Et avec Lee en plus !

-J'arrive pas à le croire !

-C'est assez dur avaler surtout nous qui étions comme deux frères

-Euh…vous êtes deux frères !

-Oui, je sais mais on s'était rarement disputé jusqu'à maintenant

-Et est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu voulais demander à Harry

-Me demander quoi ? Demanda Harry qui venait juste de transplaner

-Ah, Harry ! Viens dans mes bras mon cher beau-frère

-Euh, Fred ! Tu m'étouffes, fit Harry

-Oh, excuse-moi

-Ce n'est rien mais dis moi un peu ce que tu voulais me demander

Il raconta de nouveau son histoire et puis demanda :

-Harry, j'aimerais bien me venger de Georges et j'aurais besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité

-Pas de problèmes ! Attend, je vais la chercher

-Ok

Harry arriva quelques minutes après avec sa cape roulée en boule

-Tiens, prends-en soin

-T'inquiètes ! Bon, ben salut ! Et encore merci, dit Fred qui transplana juste après

Il arriva au magasin et cacha la cape pour ne pas que Georges la voie puis monta dans sa chambre ou il y prépara la suite de son plan.

Le lendemain soir, Fred prépara tout ce dont il avait besoin, mis la cape d'invisibilité et transplana au Chaudron baveur. Georges était déjà là, assis sur une chaise. Contrairement à lui le jour de son rendez-vous, Georges était habillé d'un jeans, d'un pull-over, ses vieilles baskets et avait ses cheveux en bataille.

Katia arriva alors. Ce soir, elle portait une robe vert pâle et ne semblait pas trop rassurée de devoir subir à nouveau un Weasley surtout vu la manière dont celui-ci était habillé. Elle s'approcha de Georges et tout en marchant, elle pensa : _Avant-hier, c'était Georges. Euh, non Fred. Donc aujourd'hui, c'est Georges ! C'est ça ! Enfin…je crois !_

-Bonjour Georges ! Dit-elle

-Bonjour Katia, dit-il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait

-Je vous sert quoi ? Demanda madame Rosmerta

-Une bièraubeurre pour moi

-Et pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Katia

-Euh…un petit verre de cidre

-Avec la cerise ?

-Oui, merci

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter. Elle était à l'aise avec Georges car il était naturel

-Voilà la bièraubeurre et le cidre avec la cerise

-Merci beaucoup, dirent-ils

Soudain, il y eu de la musique et Katia et Georges allèrent danser. Fred, de son côté, profita que les verres était sans surveillance et versa la poudre rose dans le verre de Georges. Lorsque ceux-ci revinrent, ils étaient tout essoufflés et burent une gorgée de leur verre et tout d'un coup, Georges se couvrit d'énormes furoncles.

Au moment ou le premier bouton était apparu, Fred lança un boule puante.

-Eurk ! S'écria Katia

Ensuite, Fred lâcha un gros niffleur qui sauta sur Katia et essaya de lui arracher le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle hurlait à rendre dingue en tentant de se débarrasser de la créature.

Fred aurait voulu voir la fin du spectacle mais il repartit quand même pour être sûr d'arriver avant georges. Il transplana donc et se coucha dans son lit. Il entendit alors Georges arriver,

claquer la porte d'entée puis aller se coucher. Il lança ensuite un sort d'insonorisation pour pouvoir déverser sa fureur et hurla:

**-Je sais que c'est toi, Fred ! Et tu vas le regretter !**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Coweti :** Je sais que Katia est un peu pimbêche mais c'est fait exprès ! Mathilde va normalement à Montquintin ( Je sais pas si ca s'écrit comme ça mais c'est comme ça que tu as marqué alors) et je viendrai peut être aussi quelques jours après mon camp !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Je sais que mes fics ne sont pas géniales mais soyez gentils ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews parce que je n'en ai pas souvent ! Un peu de compassion ne serait pas de refus !**


	4. Nouvelle visite chez les Potter

**Nouvelle visite chez les Potter**

Ce lundi matin, Fred alla chercher son hibou du nom de Petard et écrivit une lettre à Katia pour s'excuser :

_Chère Katia,_

_Si je vous envoie cette lettre, c'est pour m'excuser pour la soirée que nous avons passée.__Je suis très maladroit et ce verre m'a échappé des mains. Lorsque j'ai voulu m'excuser et vous aider à vous essuyer, j'ai trébuché dans les pieds de la table. Je suis vraiment désolé et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Voulez- vous venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard ce samedi après-midi à 2 heures ?_

_J'attends votre réponse par retour de hibou._

_Fred_

Il relut sa lettre et pensa :_Qu'est-ce qui faut pas mettre pour réparer les bêtises de mon cher frère. Moi, maladroit ! N'importe quoi ! _

Puis il attacha sa lettre à la patte de Petard et dit au hibou :

-C'est pour Katia, quelque part dehors. Tu trouveras bien !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou s'envola. Fred le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de son champ de vision puis alla déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine, Georges était déjà levé et buvait un grand bol de chocolat chaud. Fred s'assit à la table et prit une tranche de pain qu'il recouvrit de confiture de fraise.

-Je dois aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est à ton tour de garder le magasin, dit Georges en se levant.

-D'accord, répondit Fred. Vas-y !

Georges sortit du magasin mais n'alla pas au Chemin de Traverse. Il alla chez Harry et Ginny. Il transplana devant la porte et sonna. Une fois de plus, c'est Ginny qui ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Georges, demanda-t-elle.

-J'aimerais te parler.

-D'accord, entre. Ron et Hermione sont là.

Ils allèrent au salon et Harry se leva pour lui serrer la main tandis qu'Hermione et Ron lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé ton plan ? Demanda Harrytandis que Ginny lui faisait de grands signes de la main tout en disant Georges silencieusement.

-Quel plan ?

-Euh non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je voulais dire le magasin. Se rattrapa Harry. Que voulais-tu ?

-Euh, je voulais vous parler de Fred

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ben j'étais à une soirée avec Katia et on a été danser et quand on est revenus j'ai bu un coup de bièraubeurre puis je me suis retrouvée avec des boutons plein la figure. Puis après, il y a eu une odeur de pourriture, de moisi et de vieille chaussette. Et au comble de tout, un gros niffleur a sauté sur Katia en essayant de lui arracher ses bijoux.

Ginny avait suivi le récit pour faire croire à Georges qu'elle n'avait pas du tout idée de ce qui s'était passé à sa soirée et Hermione également car Ginny et Harry leurs avaient raconté toute l'histoire à elle et à Ron. Par contre, celui-ci et Harry durent se retenir à grand peine de ne pas rigoler au beau milieu du récit.

-Et je crois que, en fait, je suis sûr que c'est l'œuvre de Fred.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Ginny tandis qu'Harry et Ron plaquaient une main contre leurs bouches pour s'empêcher de rigoler.

-Si, je vous jure.

-J'aurais jamais cru que Fred ferait une chose pareille, dit elle.

Mais cette fois, les garçons éclatèrent carrément de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Georges.

-Oh rien, ils sont juste idiots, dit Ginny tandis qu'elle et Hermione leurs lançaientdes regards noirs.

-Ah bon. Et qu'est-ce que je fais pour Fred ?

-Pour Fred je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny. Par contre, tu devrais t'excuser près de Katia.

-Mais je vous ai dit que c'est Fred qui a fait ça !

-Je sais, Georges, mais tu dois faire semblant que c'est de ta faute et t'excuser. Ce serait pas mal aussi que tu l'invites à passer un après midi avec toi.

-Ouais ! C'est super ! T'es géniale Ginny !

-Je sais, je sais.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser.

-Oui, salut Georges !

-Salut, dit il. Puis il transplana.

Pendant que Georges était chez les Potter, Fred reçut la réponse de Katia.

-Merci Petard, dit il lorsque le hibou tendit sa patte vers lui.

La lettre était brève :

_Cher Fred,_

_Je vous pardonne pour la soirée et j'accepte volontiers d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec vous samedi à 2 heures. _

_Katia_

Lorsque Georges arriva, Fred cacha vite la lettre de Katia puis Georges demanda :

-Il y a eu du monde ?

-Non, pas beaucoup.

-Bon, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, dit Georges.

-D'accord.

Georges alla dans sa chambre mais ne se coucha pas tout de suite. Il écrivit d'abord une lettre à Katia.

_Katia,_

_Je vous envoie cette lettre pour m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. __Il y a eu les boutons, l'odeur puis le niffleur. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas arraché de bijoux.__En vous envoyant cette lettre, j'avais aussi l'intention de vous inviter samedi à Pré-au-lard à 1heure et demi._

_Renvoyez moi Fusée pour la réponse_

_Georges_

-Fusée ! Viens ici, dit il à sa chouette.

L'animal s'approcha et tendit sa patte à laquelle Georges accrocha sa lettre.

-C'est pour Katia quelque part dehors, dit il à sa chouette qui sembla comprendre et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il la lança dehors, referma la fenêtre puis alla se coucher. Le lendemain, Fusée était déjà de retour avec la réponse de Katia.

_Cher Georges,_

_J'accepte vos excuses mais par contre, je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous à Pré-au-lard car votre frère m'a déjà invité. Mais je veux bien y aller le samedi d'après._

_Katia_

_Alors comme ça, Fred avait pris son idée !_ Pensa Georges._ Il lui avait volé son rendez-vous avec Katia ! Et bien vas-y Fred ! vas-y à Pré-au-lard ! Mais fois de Georges, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bon ben, envoyez moi un tite review SVP !**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lesnivusniconnus :** Voilà, j'ai essayé de faire moins de faute d'orthographe. Fais moi savoir si tu en vois encore beaucoup ! Je n'avais pas songé à ce que Katia puisse tomber amoureuse de Lee mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Seulement j'ai choisi une autre option et c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai trouvée alors merci !

**Coweti : **Continue les reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai fait une autre fic avec Remus ! est-ce que tu veux bien la lire et me dire si elle est bien ou si je dois tout de suite arrêter !


	5. La fin d'un beau rêve

**La fin d'un beau rêve**

Katia avait comme prévu été à Pré-au-lard avec Fred. Et une fois de plus, tout avait tourné mal. Elle marchait tranquillement pour aller Aux Trois Balais avec Fred. Elle avait alors senti quelque chose la bloquer aux jambes puis elle était tombée à la renverse emmenant Fred dans sa chute dans une mare de boue. Fred lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'ils devaient ressembler à des petits cochons en train de prendre leur bain. Elle avait rigoler à sa remarque mais quelque chose ne tournait tout de même pas rond ! Elle avait déjà eu des petits problèmes de ce genre à des sorties mais là, c'était à chaque fois qu'elle était avec eux !

Elle aimait beaucoup les jumeaux ! Elle les trouvait joyeux et amusant mais quand même !

Le samedi suivant, elle était de nouveau allée à Pré-au-lard mais ce coup ci avec Georges et une fois encore, elle s'en était pris plein dans la figure ! Ils avaient été à la ménagerie magique car elle aimait beaucoup les animaux et là, la porte de la cage des crapauds violets s'était ouverte et tout les crapauds s'étaient sauvés. Il y en avait partout ! L'un d'eux avait sauté dans ses cheveux et ne voulait plus bouger ! Si Georges ne l'avait pas aidée, elle aurait toujours cette bestiole dans les cheveux ! Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond !

Aujourd'hui, elle décida que cette fois-ci, ce serait elle qui les inviterait mais tout les deux en même temps ! Elle ne voulait pas faire de favoritisme bien qu'elle préférait Fred. Enfin, sauf le premier jour où il s'était habillé en costard ! Elle l'avait découvert samedi sous son vrai jour. Il avait fait de l'humour alors qu'à leur premier rendez-vous, il était resté tout sérieux dans son costume cravate. Comme elle était née de parents moldus, elle les invita dans une boite de nuit.

Le soir arriva et Katia qui était vêtue d'un jeans serrant et d'un top entraîna les jumeaux sur la piste de danse. Il commencèrent à danser et à rigoler. Ils burent beaucoup de bière et d'alcool et le soir, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les jumeaux, ils étaient légèrement bourrés. Ils tombèrent tous les trois endormis dans le divan du salon.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Katia poussa un cri. Elle venait de se réveiller au milieu des deux jumeaux.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Fred d'une voix endormie.

-Qui est là ? Demanda à son tour Georges.

-C'est rien, rien du tout ! Répondit Katia. Continuez de dormir !

-Ah bon ! Dit Fred qui se rendormit aussitôt.

Elle se leva, sortit du magasin et transplana chez elle. Quelle nuit incroyable elle avait passée ! C'était décidé, elle préférait Fred. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez Georges, c'était sa vantardise et sa moquerie. Elle envoya une lettre à Fred qui disait ceci :

_Cher Fred, _

_Retrouve moi au Chaudron baveur à 2heure cet après-midi._

_Katia._

Petit problème, c'est Georges qui reçu la lettre. Il l'ouvrit, la lu puis la remis dans l'enveloppe et la donna à Fred. Il la lu à son tour puis alla en vitesse se préparer.

Il alla au Chaudron baveur à 2 heure comme il était indiqué sur la lettre et retrouva Katia. Ils allèrent dans un petit pub boire un petit verre puis Katia bredouilla quelque chose.

-Tu sais Fred, la soirée d'hier était inoubliable et je t'aime beaucoup.

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, effleura les lèvres de Fred avec les siennes. Après le contact, elle se recula. Les lèvres de Fred étaient chaudes alors que les siennes étaient gelées. Cette fois, c'est Fred qui s'approcha de son visage et effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne recula pas. Ils approfondirent le baisé et jouissaient de bonheur tandis que quelques pas plus loin, des larmes coulaient. Georges partit en courant, des larmes continuant de ruisseler le long de ses joues. Comment Fred avait il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait il osé ?

Il transplana au magasin et quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Fred revint à son tour, rien ne laissait voir que Georges avait pleuré.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle lettre arriva. De nouveau, ce fut Georges qui ouvrit la lettre. Après l'avoir lue, il la froissa et la fit disparaître. Fred avait un nouveau rendez-vous cet après-midi mais, ce n'est pas Fred qui irait. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien !

Georges prit quelques vêtements de Fred et alla au Chaudron baveur retrouver Katia.

Ils allèrent dans une petite ruelle et tout de suite, Katia se jeta sur lui.

-Je t'aime Fred ! Dit elle tout en l'embrassant.

Georges ne pensait plus à rien. Il était sur son petit nuage, alors il répondit :

-Non, moi c'est Georges.

-**Quoi !**

Elle lui envoya une baffe phénoménale et partit comme une furie. Pauvre Georges, il avait bien foiré son coup !

Il rentra chez lui en transplanant. Pendant une semaine, il n'entendit plus parler de Katia. Seul Fred reçu une lettre lui disant qu'elle était partie en voyage et qu'elle ne reviendrait que dans quelques jours.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle alla chez les jumeaux.

-Bon, écoutez, je dois vous parler, dit elle.

-D'accord, répondit Fred.

-Je sais que vous m'aimez tout les deux et qu'à chaque fois qu'il nous arrivait malheur lorsque j'étais avec l'un de vous deux, c'était l'autre qui avait fait le coup. Et je ne veux plus vous faire de peine alors, j'ai décidé de rompre Fred. On sera encore des amis mais sans plus.

-D'accord, répondit il d'une voix triste.

-Ah, au fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un !

-Ah oui, et qui ça ?

-Il s'appelle Olivier Dubois. Il est joueur de Quidditch !

-Tiens, ce vieil Olivier. Et qu'est ce qu'il devient ?

-Oh, vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, on jouait avec lui dans l'équipe de Gryffondor à Poudlard.

-Si vous voulez, on pourrait aller déjeuner ensemble ?

-Avec plaisir ! Répondit Fred.

-Bon ben, à demain 2 heure au chemin de traverse !

-Ok !

Elle partit et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux.

-Dis moi Georges, aurais-tu toujours ta vieille batte de Quidditch ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je crois que nous en auront grand besoin demain au chemein de traverse à 2 heure !

**Fin**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fic finie ! Bon ben, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Envoyé moi des reviews pour me dire votre opinion pour que mes autres fics soient mieux écrites !


End file.
